In Depth
by kimsangraa
Summary: Adalah Yoongi, yang berpikir bahwa ia hidup namun juga tidak merasa hidup. Yang lalu keadaan itu dimanfaatkan Taehyung untuk memberi sejumput kebahagiaan. / TaeGi, V/Suga. top!v.


**In Depth  
**

kim taehyung/min yoongi  
yaoi, bl, AU, drama, dll.  
typo(s), gaje.  
dldr! rnr!

* * *

Adalah Yoongi, yang dalam satu waktu bersamaan bisa merasakan bahwa ia benar-benar hidup sekaligus ia tak punya hidup.

Hidup di bawah tanah, itu secara harafiah. Uangnya tidak mampu untuk membayar sewa rumah layak di atas tanah, sehingga ada ruang kosong di bawah semen kasar yang murah dibawah rata-rata penghasilannya—itulah yang dibuat Yoongi untuk melindungi diri. Dalam ruangan sempit empat kali tiga itu, ia berusaha menghidupi diri sendiri. Dibalik tirai berdebu dan pintu berpernis hitam yang sudah mengarat, Yoongi membuat ribuan demo lagu yang dikirimkannya ke ratusan agensi, yang puluhannya akan diterima, dan bisa dihitung dengan jari yang dihargai mahal.

Yoongi itu jenius. Atau paling tidak, bagi orang-orang dengan rasionalitas tinggi, _mantan_ jenius. Ia punya segudang prestasi di sekolahnya yang dulu, terutama sekolah menengah atasnya yang konvensional dan lebih mengenal _pegawai negeri sukses_ daripada _penyanyi yang hidup dengan penghasilan tidak jelas_. Yoongi memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan eksak yang membutuhkan analisis tinggi—yang lalu ditinggalkannya semua ketika waktu berbaik hati melambat sebentar.

Sebuah piano klasik diwariskan dari keluarga besar ibunya padanya.

Yoongi selalu suka ketika tiba saatnya les musik. Kata ibunya, ia harus bisa menguasai paling tidak tiga alat musik. Tidak sukar bagi Yoongi untuk bisa menguasai tiga itu—tapi ibunya mulai sadar pada suatu hari—"Kau terlalu banyak bermain piano, Yoongi."

Berkali-kali begitu, hingga saatnya masuk universitas dan Yoongi tidak diterima di universitas favorit, yang membuat kedua orang tuanya sangat malu dan mereka tidak kenal ampun jika sudah masalah begini.

Maka Yoongi kabur dari rumah, membawa alat-alat elektronik penunjang bakatnya; laptop, ponsel, dan _harddisk_ -nya, ditambah satu map partitur yang disimpannya secara rahasia di sela-sela rak tinggi di kamarnya (karena kalau orang tuanya tahu, kertas-kertas itu akan berakhir menyatu dengan api).

Lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan segala masa lalu dan setumpuk kemarahannya yang tidak terselesaikan dalam satu rumah itu.

* * *

Ia bertatap wajah dengan pemilik suara lembut di bar murahan. Pemuda dengan rambut yang dicat merah muda itu suka mencium dahi orang, membuat Yoongi kaget waktu pertama kali ia melakukannya. Yoongi ingin memukul pemuda itu, tapi si pemilik marga Park bilang bahwa kalau hobi memang susah dihilangkan—dan ia mencium juga pelayan bar yang lebih tinggi limabelas senti, punya gigi seperti kelinci, dan tampan luar biasa.

Yoongi menggoyangkan gelas, mengaduk-aduk _soju_ -nya. "Park Jimin, kau itu berapa?"

"Sembilanbelas."

Yoongi mendengus. "Harusnya kau di rumah, belajar, dan segala tetek bengeknya yang menyebalkan."

"Hei," Jimin tersenyum. "Kau itu dewasa yang membosankan, ya. Siapa namamu, Manis?"

Yoongi menatapnya dari ujung mata. "Jangan menggodaku ketika minum _wine_ saja kau belum bisa."

Tapi Jimin malah tertawa, seolah-olah sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan yang sama sarkastiknya. Ia menggeser tempat duduknya mendekat, menatap pemuda yang lebih tua itu dengan senyum satu sudut lewat bibirnya yang rekah merah dan matanya yang hitam lembut. "Kau cantik, tahu?"

Yoongi malah berdiri, merapatkan parkanya dan menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja tinggi, di depan pelayan tampan yang menatapnya kelewat polos. Ia menatap Jimin yang menahannya dengan satu kalimat, "Paling tidak beritahu aku namamu."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa tidak kau bicara dengan pelayan itu? Bukankah kau punya sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan dengannya?"

Meninggalkan Jimin yang diam dengan senyum tidak percaya merangkai wajahnya.

* * *

Ia punya nama sebagai Suga. Nama itu diberikan oleh kakaknya, Kakaknya, laki-laki, berperawakan kuat, dan membanggakan, juga sayang adik dan tetap sebisa mungkin membantu penghidupan adiknya dibalik padat tugas sebagai tentara.

Sadar atau tidak sadar, sebenarnya ia itu sudah cukup terkenal di kalangan komposer agensi.

Si Jenius Nada Suga, begitu mereka mengenalnya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Tidak ada yang tahu informasi lebih tentangnya, dan Yoongi sendiri tidak minat untuk jadi terkenal.

Ia menggigit cumi-cumi keringnya, sembari mengamati poster robek setengah di depan garasi toko yang masih tutup. Membiarkan legam hitam rambutnya tertiup angin, mengunyah, membaca. _Produser muda dan berbakat, Nam Taehyun, akan_ —lalu beritanya robek. Foto Nam Taehyun dengan rambut khasnya itu memenuhi bagian kanan poster.

Yoongi mengangkat bahu, tubuhnya terbawa kaki melangkah menjauh. Nasib orang beda-beda, mungkin nanti ia akan sesukses Nam Taehyun, mungkin ia akan tetap berada di bawah tanah sampai ajal datang.

;;

Ia mengenal Kim Taehyung ketika dengan pakaian rapi, Yoongi datang ke toko alat musik di tengah-tengah mal. Yoongi sudah lama sekali tidak menyentuh piano klasik, dan kebetulan ada pameran dengan piano klasik termahal yang berada paling tengah. Mereka punya orang khusus untuk memainkan piano itu. Yoongi memerhatikan komposisi nadanya, beberapa disentuh kurang pas hingga ia berjengit.

"Boleh aku memainkan lagu dengan piano itu?" tanya Yoongi pada salah satu panitia.

"Oh, tentu saja, Tuan!"

Maka setelah pianis pertama selesai, ia berdiri untuk memberi kesempatan pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang rapi dengan kemeja dan celana panjang hitam itu. Yoongi duduk dengan santai, tidak peduli pandang-pandang ramai orang riuh rendah berbisik tentangnya.

Ini adalah piano klasik, dan begitu jemarinya bersentuhan dengan permukaan dingin tuts, ia merasa hidup. Yoongi memainkan salah satu rangkaian nada miliknya sendiri. Orang-orang belum pernah mendengarnya, maka mereka diam tak berkutik, berpikir _ini lagu apa? Kenapa bagus sekali? Kenapa aku belum pernah dengar?_ seperti terhipnotis. Yoongi merasa begitu hidup, tidak sadar bahwa orang-orang mulai berkumpul seperti melihat pertunjukan gratis dengan kualitas tinggi.

Yoongi selesai, tepuk tangan meriah menyambutnya. Ia berdiri dan mendapat sorakan.

"Kami tidak keberatan jika Tuan bermain lagi!" kata panitia yang tadi, tapi Yoongi tersenyum tipis dan mengibaskan tangan.

"Aku tidak main lagi, tapi piano itu benar-benar bagus."

"Sayang sekali," ujar beberapa orang yang mendengar keputusan Yoongi untuk berlalu dari tempat itu. Ia sudah menyentuh piano dan itu cukup, perasaan menyenangkan bersemayam dalam dirinya.

Ia berlalu, menjauh dari kerumunan yang tak pernah terasa nyaman baginya. Mungkin akan langsung mengambil parkanya yang dititipkan di dekat pintu masuk mal.

"Hei,"

Yoongi tidak menoleh. Ia tidak kenal siapa-siapa.

"Hei, kau yang tadi main piano."

Yoongi diam. Toleh ke belakang, menatap seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, punya mata tajam dan biru terang.

"Ada apa?"

Ucapannya agak ketus, karena Yoongi tidak ingin masuk agensi dan dijaga ketat dan ia takut orang ini orang agensi.

"Tolong jangan salah paham. Aku hanya salah satu dari orang yang menikmati permainanmu tadi, dan aku mengambil fotomu," pemuda itu membuka ponselnya, "aku pikir kau terlihat sangat bahagia."

Yoongi diam, memegang ponsel pemuda itu untuk melihat fotonya lebih dekat. Ia benar, Yoongi tampak bahagia dengan ekspresi pejaman mata dan senyuman tanpa sadarnya itu. "Kau benar."

"Aku tahu aku benar. Kau seperti malaikat."

Yoongi menatapnya, sangsi. Pemuda ini mengingatkannya pada Park Jimin, bedanya si surai merah muda itu mengatakannya dengan senyuman manis menggoda dan pemuda berambut coklat tua ini mengatakannya dengan pandangan mata tajam dan ekspresi datar.

"Kuanggap itu pujian." balas Yoongi akhirnya.

Pemuda itu tertawa, melelehkan ekspresi es yang dari tadi dipasangnya. Yoongi seperti melihat dua orang berbeda yang ada dalam satu tubuh.

"Aku Kim Taehyung. Boleh aku mengajakmu kencan?"

Pemuda itu bertanya sembari memasang senyum dan Yoongi tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menolaknya.

* * *

Pemuda itu duapuluh dan ia adalah pelatih tari di sebuah lembaga swasta terkenal.

Pemuda itu baik dan ia punya keluarga yang hangat. Pada kali keempat mereka bertemu, Taehyung mengajaknya ke sebuah kedai mi yang ternyata milik keluarganya. Ibunya adalah koki utama di dapur dan ia melepas apronnya saat melihat Taehyung pulang, menyambutnya dengan aksen Daegu yang langsung bisa dipahami Yoongi dengan baik.

"Ini yang kemarin kuceritakan." kata Taehyung, ekspresi kekanakannya muncul ketika ia berhadapan dengan sang ibu.

"Oh! Kau begitu tampan! Senang bertemu denganmu, Nak. Mari, kusuguhkan mi."

"Terima kasih."

Tapi Taehyung mengajaknya ke lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada dan teredam dari suara ramai kedai. Karena ini kamarnya, tentu saja aromanya ada dimana-mana. Yoongi suka aroma Taehyung. Seperti parfum alami yang tak pernah ditemukan kembarannya di dunia ini.

"Kau mau rebahan tidak apa-apa."

Kasur Taehyung empuk dan lagi-lagi Yoongi punya alasan untuk menolak. Jadi ia membiarkan kaos longgarnya kusut di atas kain seprai Taehyung yang warnanya biru tua, sementara pemuda satunya mengerjakan entah apa di laptopnya.

"Taehyung."

"Apa?"

Walaupun mereka beda dua tahun, tapi Taehyung tak pernah repot-repot memanggilnya ' _hyung_ ' dan Yoongi juga tidak menjadikan itu masalah.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau mengajakku kencan?"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, kau seperti malaikat."

Yoongi mendengus. "Alasan yang terlalu realistis untuk mengajak orang kencan."

Taehyung berhenti menatap laptopnya dan ia berdiri, rebah berdesakan dengan Yoongi yang mengeluh. Ia tidur menyamping, menghadap Yoongi yang beberapa senti di bawahnya. "Kau itu seperti kontradiksi."

"Apa?"

"Kontradiksi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Taehyung membelai rambut ikal legamnya. "Saat kau berjalan ke piano, kau seperti sebuah benda. Kau punya ekspresi seperti robot. Tapi begitu kau bermain, rasanya kau seperti bukan bagian dari dunia. Bagian siniku seperti ada yang terbawa ke tempatmu, ke duniamu, entahlah."

Taehyung menunjuk dadanya.

"Dan aku suka sesuatu yang membingungkan seperti itu. Kau pasti tidak percaya aku menangis mendengar permainanmu."

Yoongi terkekeh pelan. "Bohong."

"Taruhan?"

Taehyung menatapnya tepat di mata, melewati biru langit lensa kontak matanya dan menembus sukma Yoongi. Ia tersenyum lembut. Yoongi juga merasakan jemari Taehyung yang panjang itu membelai-belai surainya.

"Kau itu siapa, Taehyung?" bisik Yoongi, karena ia merasa ini semua tidak nyata ketika menatap dalam mata Taehyung.

"Hanya pemuda sederhana dengan banyak impian, Min."

* * *

Pertemuan kesekian kali, Yoongi mengajaknya berkunjung ke _rumah_ nya, kalau itu bisa disebut rumah alih-alih hanya ruangan sempit bawah tanah.

"Ini adalah tempat dimana aku tinggal."

Taehyung melihat sekeliling. "Malaikat sepertimu?"

Yoongi tertawa, hatinya penuh karena akhir-akhir ini merasa begitu banyak kebahagiaan. "Aku bukan malaikat dan aku siap ditinggalkan."

Taehyung duduk di kursi milik Yoongi yang berada di depan laptopnya—kabel-kabel tersambung ke _keyboard_ kecil hasil jerih payahnya. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

Yoongi melepas sepatunya sembarangan dan rebahan di kasurnya. "Mungkin kalau kau tahu aku tidak punya hidup, kau akan pergi. Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu."

Taehyung mendekat dengan kursinya yang punya roda-roda. "Kau punya hidup dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis dari balik rubik yang dimainkan tangannya, tidak menjawab apa-apa sehingga Taehyung meletakkan dua sikunya di lutut, lalu bertopang dagu. "Kau tidak pernah cerita apa-apa."

Yoongi mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak pernah tanya apa-apa."

Itu benar, tapi Taehyung tidak suka berhenti pada rasa penasaran. "Ada apa?"

Sepatah-patah Yoongi bercerita, berhati-hati atas mana yang bisa diceritakan dan mana yang hendak disimpan sendiri. Ia percaya Taehyung, tapi bukan berarti kepercayaan itu adalah menceritakan segalanya. Ia masih tidak siap jika harus beda pendapat dengan Taehyung soal masalah yang sensitif, ia juga takut jika nanti Taehyung malah mengguruinya.

Tapi Taehyung adalah anak yang cukup santai, juga respek pada setiap pandangan orang. "Pasti susah sekali selama beberapa tahun terakhir, ya?"

"Begitulah."

"Aku tidak pandai memberi respon atas cerita orang, tapi kau perlu tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang kuat. Aku yakin segala keputusanmu dalam hidup itu berdasar pada alasan yang rasional." kata Taehyung.

Diluar sadar, Yoongi menitikkan air mata.

"Hei, hei. Ada apa?"

Taehyung turun dari kursinya, duduk di tepi kasur yang berderit. Yoongi menggeleng. "Rasanya berat harus menceritakan hal itu dari awal lagi."

"Maafkan aku," ekspresi Taehyung tampak bersimpati dan Yoongi menggeleng untuk kali kedua.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak menduga responmu ternyata sebaik itu."

Taehyung maju dan memeluk Yoongi yang tubuhnya kurus dan kecil itu. "Kau harus tahu bahwa kau tidak sendirian."

Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang hangat, namun kali ini ia dilingkupi dua lengan yang membuat dunianya terasa jauh lebih ringan dan Taehyung membiarkan bahunya basah karena isakan tanpa suara dari pemilik kulit pucat di pelukannya.

* * *

Taehyung tidak pergi. Faktanya, ia tidak pernah.

Ia datang ke rumah sederhana Yoongi hampir setiap minggu meskipun harus bertabrakan dengan jadwal-jadwalnya yang lain. Ia bawa banyak benda-benda menarik seperti kotak musik yang ketika dibuka, seorang pria pemain piano akan keluar dan mengalunkan nada-nada. Kadang-kadang bungkus-bungkus mi buatan ibunya yang bisa disimpan sampai dua hari juga dibawa. Kadang ia hanya bawa brosur yang menurutnya menarik, seperti promo ayam goreng krispi di seberang mal terkenal.

Ketika Minggu pagi datang, Yoongi akan menemukan dirinya bersandar di lengan Taehyung yang terbuka sampai melewati tepi kasur, lalu Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap sosok yang seperti tidak nyata itu—dengan segala kecemasannya berpikir bahwa itu hanya mimpi, ia menyentuh pipi Taehyung pelan.

Taehyung membuka mata perlahan. "Selamat pagi, Malaikat."

Yoongi punya wajah galak tapi ia tersenyum semanis gula-gula. "Aku bukan malaikat."

Taehyung mungkin tidak akan pernah setuju dengannya, tapi ia juga tidak membantah, lalu melingkarkan lengan sebelahnya sehingga ia benar-benar memeluk Yoongi.

"Taehyung,"

"Hmm…"

Yoongi tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mudah sekali jatuh dan jatuh. Kali ini pada suara bangun tidur khas Taehyung yang serak dan menenangkan. "Kau itu apa?"

"Aku hanya pemuda sederhana."

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Taehyung."

"Tidak apa?"

"Kau itu tidak sederhana."

"Lalu?"

Yoongi menyentuh pipinya lagi. "Kau itu keajaiban."

Taehyung tersenyum dibawah matanya yang sayu. "Apa kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri?"

"Kim Taehyung, dengarkanlah ketika aku sedang memujimu."

Taehyung tertawa, hampir tidak pernah ia berekspresi dingin lagi setelah bertemu Yoongi. "Ya, aku akan mendengarkan."

"Kau adalah keajaiban besar yang pernah terjadi di hidup seorang pecundang bernama Min Yoongi."

Taehyung mengernyit sedikit, tidak pernah menyampur kata serapah dalam satu kalimat bersama nama Yoongi. Itu terdengar menyakitkan dan ia tidak suka, tapi alih-alih membantah, ia tetap diam menunggu kelanjutannya.

Yoongi melanjutkan perlahan. "Aku pikir aku sudah tidak akan pernah bahagia, tapi kau datang, Taehyung. Aku seperti menggunakan seluruh tiket keberuntunganku ketika bertemu denganmu. Kau itu keajaiban, ya? Kau tahu aku egois, jadi jangan pernah pergi."

Taehyung tersenyum, menatap Yoongi sedalam mungkin yang bisa ia raih. "Aku tidak akan pernah pergi, jadi jangan sandingkan kata-kata kasar itu dengan namamu."

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu, tetaplah bersamaku."

Yoongi memerah wajahnya, antara bersemu juga bahagia besar yang membuat pelupuk matanya basah. Taehyung mengusak surainya dan ia mendekat. "Apa jawabanmu, Min Yoongi?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Bagus. Ayo kita menikah dan miliki banyak anak-anak lucu yang mungkin mirip denganmu, mungkin denganku."

"Ya."

Taehyung mencium bibirnya, hangat dan intens, dibalik tirai berdebu dan di atas kasurnya yang tidak seempuk milik Taehyung. Di dalam kamar sempit dan pengap yang tidak pernah dikunjungi orang lain sebelumnya kecuali Yoongi dan Taehyung.

Yoongi tak bisa merasakan apa-apa, hanya kupu-kupu dan kepak sayapnya yang membuat isi kepalanya menguap, awan-awan dan segalanya yang lembut dan bibir Taehyung.

* * *

 **end**

aku nggak tau kenapa ngepost ff ini.  
oke ini ff cuma dibuat dua hari dan ini taegi omg. biasanya aku ga bisa buat yoon!bottom tapi kenapa ya kemarin malah jadi suka kookga (terus kenapa malah bikinnya taegi… huft.)  
ada yang suka kookga di sini?  
tapi tetep aja jimin itu cutiepie-mochi!  
(walaupun pas liat jk mukul pantatnya jimin itu pikiranku terus menerus _astaga kookjikookjikookji_ )

dan gimana perasaan kalian baca rumor jimin x seulgi?  
ehehe. aku mah netral aja ya /g.  
/sebenernya juga nyeseq parah.  
/tapi apa daya.  
/h3h3.

support me with nice reviews? /wink.


End file.
